User blog:TronX7/Inactivity Rant
NOTICE:When I say this is a rant, it is a rant. I am going all out in this post so read at your own risk. ---- It's summer. For a lot of people. A lot of people who aren't on this Wiki. WHAT THE HECK?! People said that school is what kept them from going on the Wiki some months ago. So what's keeping them now?! Summer school??? I thought this Wiki would finally get some improvements when school was out for U.S. users out there, but NO. This place is deader than disco! And disco has been dead for over a decade! The chat room's completely empty, emptier than it was before, no discussions(which might be because of the new system but this is a rant so whatever), and people are leaving which has nothing to do with this rant! Blaaughh.... is this placegoing to stay like this? Are we going to slowly die until we are one of those inactive Wikis out there who are completely forgotten? 'Cause I don't want that to happen, and neither do some of you out there. Or all. I can't tell. Sure, I'm one of those people who is more active than others usually are when it comes to the facts I guess, but I see this Wiki going downhill when I thought it would be going uphill. Or at least be on flat turf. People say they are helping to rebuild this Wiki. And I don't know when they are going to do it, but it certainly ain't now. I say what worries me most is the amount of old users leaving when they seemed so loyal to the Wiki and great to have around before. And I know I sound selfish when I say this 'cause I am, but that is something I don't want to happen. People seem to be leaving faster than new reliable people can take their place, and that to me is something to worry about. Even if it isn't something to worry about I still am worrying about it anyway. I am loyal to this Wiki. I love Poptropica. I wish for this Wiki to be official and have Poptropica recognized more by others. That is my dream. My Personal Legend. It might not come true though. Just like any other dream out there. But I know whatever I have to do to make myself happy, Poptropica is mixed in there somewhere. More than anything, I wish for this place to be active more. Even if we just come on here for the sake of seeing each other in chat. I probably have grown way to attached to this Wiki and thus think that, but that is my own problem. All these worries I have that I have just ranted about here are my own problems too. I cannot control people, and I wish not to. any decision ya'll make shouldn't be made out of fear of what any other person will thinbk of it, including me. I am not a tyrant screaming at all of you to be active, I am a meek citizen who only wishes to voice their opinion to those who are willing to hear it. If none of you give a damn, so be it. Nothing I can do. If a person deletes this post somehow, then oh well. Seems a bit rash though. This is all opinion, so you can say "Meh." to all of it if you want, but I posted this for a reason. Because I felt like posting it. TronX7 (talk) Category:Blog posts